


What Do You Want For Christmas

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Touko tries to figure out what Byakuya wants for Christmas





	What Do You Want For Christmas

“What do you w-want for Christmas?” Toko started her preparations in October, expecting that she’d need a lot of time to get the perfect present for her master. 

“Nothing you’d be able to get me,” she didn’t, however, expect the issue to be that Byakuya refused to answer the question. 

She tried again the next week, “What w-would you l-l-like as a Christmas pr-present?” 

“To be left alone?” his slight smirk told her that he was only joking, but it still didn’t give her an idea as to what to get for him. 

She tried emailing him a formal request for the information, but received no response. She tried snooping through his desk to see if he had some sort of Christmas list, but could find no such document. She stayed awake nights to see if he’d mention something in his sleep. But all to no avail. 

Towards the end of November, she was beginning to get desperate. “I want to get y-your Chr-Christmas pr-present soon, Byakuya-sama, what do you want?” she broached the subject again over dinner. 

“The moon?” he shrugged, keeping his attention on his plate of food. He didn’t want to discuss this again. 

“M-master, please be serious,” her voice was nearly a whine, though she tried to suppress the complaining tone, certain it would be unpleasant for him to deal with. “I want our first Chr-Christmas together to be sp-special.”

“I’m quite serious,” his tone gained more irritation, “Get me the moon if you’re so bent on this.” 

Toko bit back an apology, not wishing to bother him further. She didn’t understand why he was being so difficult and scorning her attempts at something romantic. Now that she thought about it, she’d never gotten the chance to give him a proper present, and she wondered if this was meant to be so complicated. 

As a last resort, she wrote a note for Sho on her hand, “Find out what Master wants for Christmas,” and waited for them to switch. Perhaps he simply didn’t want to discuss it with her. And Sho was generally more persuasive. 

Unfortunately for all of them, Sho was a bit of a one trick pony and Byakuya found himself staring down the business end of her prized scissors. 

“Are you actually going to stab me because I won’t tell either of you what to get me for Christmas?” Byakuya’s face reflected a mixture of scepticism and a hint of incredulity. 

She cackled, tracing the sharp point along his jaw, “No! But I do want you to tell me!”

“If you’re going to be insufferable about it, we aren’t going to celebrate holidays. They’re a bit of a waste of time anyway,” he nudged her scissors to the side and walked past her. 

Coming down from laughing, she seemed to deflate, wondering why Byakuya seemed genuinely upset. “Byakuya-sama… do you really not want a Christmas present?”

“No. I don’t.” His generally short tone was even more clipped than usual. 

“Why?” she followed after him, resisting the urge to plaster herself to him. Upsetting him further would be extremely counterproductive. 

“Gifts mean nothing to me,” he waved a dismissive hand, “I have everything I could ever want and no experience with that type of sentimentality nor any interest in exploring it.” 

Sho bit her lip and nodded quietly, before quickly exiting the room to avoid annoying him with her exuberance. She scribbled down a note in the journal she shared with Toko. “Nobody’s ever gotten him a gift and he’s uncomfortable. Let’s try making him something and not wrapping it. We can try again next year.”


End file.
